POISON
by Rukishido
Summary: Ulquiorra menoleh kearah sungai. Dilihatnya seorang wanita mungil sedang mengapung dengan diwarnai warna merah dibagian perutnya. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Ulqui selanjutnya? Collab with GrimmTheKitty. Warning! TYPO, gaje, nggak hard.


**POISON**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Poison © jorok-senpai(GrimmTheKitty), Ruki (Ruki Poisonberry)**

**Pairing : ULQUI X RUKI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara petir menggelegar bersamaan dengan hujan badai di Kota Karakura. Seorang Gadis berambut hitam dengan bermata ungu tua sedang berteduh dari ganasnya cuaca saat mungilnya menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya pun sudah mulai membiru (*tapi bukan jadi mayat loh ya*). Yah, wajar saja keadaannya begitu, dia menjaga dengan menggunakan gigai nya yang Ia pinjam dari Urahara. Urahara sudah mengatakan, jika gigai itu tidak gampang untuk beradaptasi dengan cuaca yang tidak normal seperti sekarang ini.

Nama gadis itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki, shinigami dari gotei 13 sekaligus adik angkat Byakuya Kuchiki kapten devisi 6, dan juga sahabat terdekat Ichigo Kurosaki.

Saat ini ia sedang bertugas untuk patroli sekeliling Kota Karakura, menggantikan Ichigo sang shinigami subtitusi soulsociety yang sedang terkena flu, dan saat ini sedang terkapar pasrah dirumah.

Tiba-tiba, langit gelap yang penuh gemuruh itu terbelah, dan munculah sesosok makhluk dari dunia lain. Mungkin semacam portal atau apalah(plak), dan keluarlah Hollow yang memiliki Reiatsu tingkat tinggi.

Rukia langsung berubah menjadi wujud Shinigaminya, dan tanpa pikir panjang, dengan shunpo Ia langsung i asal Reiatsu itu melewati gemuruh hujan yang turun di Karakura.

Setelah ber-shunpo mengikuti arah reiatsu tak dikenal tersebut, tibalah Ia kepada sumber reaitsu tersebut disekitar bukit, entah bukit itu berlokasi tepatnya dimana, Ia tidak tahu karena Ia bershunpo tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik Reiatsu itu.

"Se.. seorang Arrancar?" ucap Rukia tertahan melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu tak menjawab dan ber-sonido menjauhi bukit itu. Sementara, Rukia mengikutinya dari belakang.

"HEI! Siapa kau! Mau apa!" teriak Rukia karena merasa diacuhkan.

Sosok tersebut mendarat(heh?) di sebuah genteng rumah dan menjawab, "Bukan Arrancar, tapi Espada. Espada nomor 4, namaku Ulquiorra Shciffer. Da-" ucapannya terhenti, Ia bengong.

Kedua Shinigami dan Espada yang sama-sama cebol saling bertatap muka. Mata mereka yang sama-sama bulat besar, Rambut mereka yang sama-sama hitam dan sebahu, serta tubuh yang relatif BWH nya juga sama.

Mereka saling bertatap muka, dan semakin bingung.

' Orang didepanku ini...jangan-jangan kembaranku?' kata hati mereka.

'Gender bender gue?' kata hati mereka lagi.

Kedua insan itu pun saling bersweatdrop ria diatas genteng yang tak-disangka-sangka adalah gentengnya rumah Ichigo.

"Hei, Espada... ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Rukia dengan cool.  
"Bukan urusanmu midget" balas Ulquiorra tak kalah cool.  
Urat nadi amarah Rukia sudah muncul di keningnya, membentuk sebuah sudut siku-siku empat.  
"Hah! emangnya kamu sendiri bukan midget apa! Masih mending gue midget tapi cewe! nah kalo elo!" kata Rukia kehilangan Coolnya dan tanpa sadar mengakaui kalo dia emg cebol.

Kini giliran sang Ulqui yang tanpa sadar mulai merubah muka Stoic a.k.a poker face nya jadi rada berekspresi dikit. Mukanya kini menunjukan sedikit kekesalannya. (SEDIKIT LHO YA!)

"Tenang saja Shinigami midget, saya masih muda...masih bisa bertumbuh!" balasnya seerasional mungkin padahal sama sekali ga rasional.

Adu mulutantara kedua insan pun dimuai, tanpa sadar mereka menggangu tetangga sebelah di tengah malam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela dibuka paksa dan keluarlah sesosok makhluk dari bawah genteng.

"Kalo pacaran kira-kira dong! liat -liat waktu! Ganggu orang tidur ajah!" kata Ichigo sambil ngebawa pentungan.

"lah? Rukia...dan...Ulquiorra!" kata Ichigo dengan jawdrop tingkat menengah, untung saja rahangya tidak putus. =A=;a

Setelah mematung beberapa saat, ichigo pun mulai withdraw dari tempat itu. "ma...maaf mengganggu, silahkan teruskan, selamat malam..." katanya dengan nada orang makcomblang.(*tau ta artine?)

Suasana jadi sunyi senyap, kedua insan yang SHOCK dengan pernyataan Ichigo kini jadi major blushing.

"Dasar stroberi busuk! sapa yang pacaran hah! wong dia persis gue! emangnya gue selfcest apa!" Teriak Rukia menggelegar .

Sang Ulqui pun langsung berubah ke muka Stoicnya "..." dan berpaling untuk kembali ke Las Noches.

"h...hei! tunggu!" kata Rukia sambil brerusaha mengejar Ulqui yang sudah terbang rumah-ke rumah dengan kecepatan supernova.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia yang terfokus sama Ulqui terkena serangan Hollow yang ada di sampingnya. Tebasan yang diluncurkan Hollow itu mengenai abdomen sang Shinigami midget, sehingga ia kehilangan pijakan dan tercebur ke sungai.

Ulquiorra yang mendengar suara cipratan air itu jadi sedikit khawatir juga. The God of Hueco Mundo udah pesan ke Ulquiorra, jangan bikin ulah. Mau tidak mau, Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi melihat. Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh yang mirip dengannya a.k.a Rukia mengapung diatas permukaan air.

"..."ia langsung turun ke danau itu dan mengangkat Tubuh Rukia. ditatapnya wajah Rukia yang mulai pucat itu.

Ditaruhnya Rukia di pinggiran sungai, seragam shinigami perempuan imut itu terlihat berantakan, dengan darah dimana-mana.

Shinigami mungil itu mulai membuka matanya yang sayu dan menampakkan iris violetnyapakkan ihat. dilihatnyku empat. ng., entah bukit itu berlokasi tepatnya dimana, Ia tidak tahu karena Ia bershunpo tan. Nafasnya terus tersengal-sengal. Dirinya was-was dan sedikit takut karena keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk bertarung dengan espada kelas atas seperti Ulqui.

Dengan poker face andalannya, entah karena Ulqui emang mesum akut ato memang dirinya adalah orang yang baik, dia membuka baju shinigami Rukia dengan paksa. Rukia tersentak namun tetap tak bisa bergerak. Rukia kaget bukan main dia mulai panik dan malu. Tapi apa daya?

Ulqui melihat seberapa parah luka Rukia. serangan Hollow tadi sepertinya beracun, karena kulit Rukia yang putih itu kini menjadi ungu kehitaman. Sebuah irisan yang kini menghiasi tubuh Rukia cukup panjang, dari dada sebelah kiri hingga mencapai pinggang samping sebelah kanan.

Dijilatnya luka itu dengan perlahan agar tak menyakiti Rukia. Rukia semakin malu, wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat, kata-kata makian pun terlupakan sudah. Ulquiorra menjilatinya mulai dari pinggang, ujung dari goresan tersebut.  
inggang, ujung dari goresan Ulqui setiap jilatan dari luka itu, Ia menyedot racun dari luka tersebut.

Memang sakit rasanya, desahan Rukia pun tak tertahankan lagi. Rukia langsung mengeluarkan desahan-desahan aneh di telinga Ulquiorra.

Ulqui yang mendengarnya jadi bingung juga. "Apa sesakit itu? Padahal Grimmjow yang tanganya buntung aja ga sampe kaya gini' kata Ulqui dalam hati. (A/N : *dasar oon! itu ama ini beda bego!*)

Entah karna dia sangat rasional,ato terlalu jenius/bego kuadrat, atau malah mungkin dirinya emang hentai sejati, Ulquiorra terus menjilati dan menyedot dari kulit Rukia yang putih mulus dan pastinya dari kulit seorang cewek yang masih suci.

Setelah menjilati separuh luka tersebut, sampailah pada bagian yah, ehm, itunya~(PLAK!) sampailah pada dada kiri Rukia. (A/N from Ruki Poisonberry : Jorok-senpai a.k.a grimmthekitty, maaf ya fic mu jadi gini). Ulquiorra melanjutkan pengobatannya pada Rukia dengan tetap dengan menjilat dan menghisap racun dari tubuh Rukia itu. Tanpa Ulquiorra sadari, ditengah kegiatan pengobatannya, Rukia udah menangis meraung-raung dan menjerit terus kaya habis digigit anjing(author digeplak hollownya). Yah, mungkin karena sakit banget karenna pingsan menghisap racun dari tubuh Rukia itu. Rukia menjambak dan memegang erat rambut dan tanduk Ulquiorra untuk menahan rasa sakit.

Malam kini sudah mau berganti pagi, sang fajar telah menampakkan dirinya. Ulqui melihat ke arah luka itu. Sudah tak ada warna ungu kehitaman lagi, dan artinya racun sudah berhasil dikeluarkan.

"Dengan ini kau berhutang padaku...Shinigami..." katanya dengan cool sambil merapikan bajunya.

"da...dasar Arrancar sialan...be...beraninya kau..." kata Rukia tersengal-sengal dengan wajah merah, dan mata yang kini berair.

"hhmm...kalau begitu, sampai kita bertemu lagi..." katanya beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu! dasar brengsek! Tanggung jawab loe!" kata Rukia kesal

Ulqui dilanda bingung lagi.

'ini shinigami satu, dah ditolongin juga...bukan makasih, eh malah marah en ngehina gue...dasar ga tau terimakasih!' kata batin Ulqui

"Shinigami...kau benar-benar tak tau balas budi...ya sudahlah, misiku juga sudah selesai...sampai berjumpa lagi" kata Ulqui dengan nada datar, dan langsung membuka garganta dan dalam sekejap sudah pergi ke dunia Hollow.

Rukia yang ditinggalkan dengan keadaan yang "ehem!" cukup mengenaskan langsung berteriak marah,Teriaknya:

"DASAR ARANCAR BEGO! SELFINCET LOE! BRENGSEEEK! DASAR MESUM! YANG TADI KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ITU NAMANYA SEXUAL HARRASMENT TAU! KALO KETEMU LAGI, KUBUNUH KAAAUUUUUU~!"

**the end…..(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**GrimmTheKitty** : Tidaaaak~! aku jadi mesuuum! kenapa bisa bikin cerita gini! aku juga ndak tau! tah! udah! puas kan! NOOOOOH! *menangis meraun-raung* tuhan, maafkanlah aku...TT ATT

**Ruki Poisonberry** : Lah! Kan elu yang bikin? Koq nggak tau? Aku Cuma ngembangin doank. Alah, mesum akut kau.

**GrimmTheKitty **: ndak...merinding saya...

**Ruki Poisonberry **: bohong =3=

**GrimmTheKitty **: tiap kali saya baca ulang saya jadi merinding...gila, koq gue bisa mesum gini yak?

**Ruki Poisonberry** : sok suciiiiii huuu… huuu boong dosaa…. hiii

**GrimmTheKitty **: apaseh! setiap bikin fic saya selalu humor koq!

**Ruki Poisonberry **: amah, kakak boong... -belagak jadi adek-

**GrimmTheKitty **: Tuhan! Maafkan aku!

**Ruki Poisonberry** : BTW, senpai, BWH itu apa,, ==

**GrimmTheKitty** : ...ummm…. B-nya pikir sendiri klo W=weight… h= height

**Ruki Poisonberry** : Oh, B itu itu ya?

**GrimmTheKitty **: haha...=_=;a

**Ruki Poisonberry** : ngenyek rukia =3=

**GrimmTheKitty** : hahaha, coba tanya ama orang (terutama cewe) soal itu...malu aku ngomongnya ama kau… hahaha...= v =;a

**Ruki Poisonberry **: Oh… Jadi kalo ngobrol sesama cowok kau ngomongnya tentang B itu ya? *deathglare*

**GrimmTheKitty** : *nelen ludah*

**Rukia** : Beraninya kau ngatain aku kaya gitu! BWH ku sama Ulquiorra beda tau! *deathglare*

**Ulquiorra **: ((no comment))

**Ruki Poisonberry + Rukia** : HAJAR! GRIMMTHEKITTY SI JOROK-SENPAI!

.

.

.

Ahah, maaf kepanjangan oh iyo jorok-senpai(GrimmTheKitty), karena nggak boleh lebih mesum ya Cuma gini jadinya, coba boleh dimesumin lagi kan seru, iya gak jorok-senpai(GrimmTheKitty)?

Ahah, buat reader, ini FIC ULQUIRUKI RATED M PERTAMA DI FBI XD *bangga* iyey... DAN, karena ini fic belum dikasi judul, aku kasi judul POISON(kaya penname ku XD)

Ehm, maaf ya kalo nggak hard...

.

.

* * *

**Minta review yah? Kalo ngeflame ntar dicium GrimmTheKitty!**

**(karena Grimm-senpai itu yaoi yang cowok dapet bonus gratis di ajak maen GrimmTheKitty *digampar GrimmTheKitty*)**

**Nggak mau kan?**

**Makanya, REVIEW! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N from Ruki : bercanda koq, GrimmTheKitty ngaku kalo dia itu cowo normal, sehat lahir batin blablablah!**_


End file.
